Aprendiendo a pedir tú mano
by Koinu-Lore-chan
Summary: -¿Te casarías conmigo? -Yo… -Ichigo-grito un peli rojo-¿Por qué le pides matrimonio a Byakuya! ¿Qué no estabas enamorado de Rukia -Joder, aprender a pedir matrimonio, no es nada fácil


Hola a toda la gente del plante tierra y marte (¿?) vengo con un nuevo fic, Ichiruki para todo fan de esta pareja.

Para las personas que esperan la actualización de nueve meses…¿Por qué a mi? Espero ya si Dios quiere traerla para el lunes, lo que pasa es que mi trabajo me tiene muy ocupada y no he podido actualizar, además de que no es el único fic que estoy escribiendo :3

Los dejo en espera de que les guste mi idea n-n

Los personajes aquí mencionados no me perteneces, pertenecen a Titi Kubo (Si no Ichigo se hubiera metido al armario de Rukia y hubieran jugas cinco minutos en el paraíso XD)

Aprendiendo a pedir tú mano

Mi mirada se centraba en la hermosa mujer que camina hacia mí. Sus orbes, violetas intensos, resplandecían con un brillo hermoso. Lo juro, en todos los años que llevo de conocerla, jamás vi que sus ojos brillaran de esa manera.

Su mano fue depositada suavemente en la mía, apreté sin lastimarla y nos dirigimos una mirada antes de centrar nuestra vista en el cura delante de nosotros.

Si, hoy era mi boda. Después de tanto tiempo al fin me casaba con la mujer de mis sueños. No fue fácil, pedir matrimonio fue una pesadilla para mí. Seguro se están preguntando ¿De veras? Pues sí, fue más difícil de lo que imagine ¿el por qué? Bien, mejor les cuanto mi historia

…

El sol resplandecía en la bella ciudad, los pájaros silbaban alegres y todo estaba en un ambiente de tranquilidad

-¡Estúpido Renji vuelve aquí!-bramo la voz de una chica

O bueno, no todo.

Desperté con pereza por los gritos, acostumbrado, di un bostezo y me dirigí al baño. Una ducha rápida y ya estaba como nuevo. Baje las escaleras y me tope con la misma escena de todas las mañanas: mi novia Rukia con el palote de las tortillas en una mano, con sus ojos echando chispas y una venita en su frente y mi amigo Renji, con un chipote en su cabeza y la boca llena de comida lanzando una que otra maldición

-Buenos días-salude

-¡Ichigo!-grito para después besarme, ¿les había dicho cuanto adoraba sus besos? ¿No? Bueno, pues se los digo, los adoro-buenos días

-Idiota-mascullo Renji, recibiendo otro golpe por parte de mi encantadora novia-¡Maldición, deja de hacer eso!-espeto molesto, Rukia solo le saco la lengua

-Vamos chicos, dejar de pelear como el gato y el perro-hable, tratando de calmar la situación

Ellos se miraron y las chispas saltaron al instante

-¡Ni hablar!-gritaron a coro, para después cruzarse de brazos

Reí interiormente, aunque parecía que se odiaban, sabía en el fondo, que ambos se consideraban amigos

Me senté a la mesa y al instante un plato de fruta picada bañada de yogurt y granola apareció ante mí.

-Espero te guste-murmuro mi novia

-Por supuesto enana, sabes que adoro todo lo que tú me prepares-le dije, formando una sonrisa en mis labios

-¡Hey!-grito Renji-¿Por qué a mí no me preparas el desayuno?-pregunto ofendido

-No estás manco-comento seca para después tomar asiento a un lado mío y darme de comer en la boca

-¿Amor?-pregunte dudoso, Rukia era tierna pocas veces. De hecho solía molestarla por ese aspecto de ella, aunque en realidad me gustaba más su forma de ser, no era la típica niña que era un dulce empalagoso

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso quiero yo saber-espete confuso-¿Acaso celebramos algo hoy?-un sudor frio recorrió mi nuca al pensar en haber olvidado una fecha importante, ella me mataría, literalmente claro

-No ¿Por qué?

-Bueno-junte mis manos y comencé a chocar mis dedos de forma nerviosa-Es que estas muy cariñosa hoy-me vio fijamente-¡no es que no me agrade! Es que…bueno, es raro viniendo de ti

-¿No quieres que lo haga?-pregunto, sus ojos se encendieron y les juro, que yo solo estuve a punto de darme con el palote

-¡No, no amor!-negó nervioso, tratando de calmarla

-No digas nada, lo entiendo-susurro, y vi sus mejillas arder-Es solo que…bueno, solo quería cambiar un poco, ser más dulce contigo

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y uní mis labios con los de ella-eres perfecta así como eres, no tienes porque cambiar

-Ichigo

-Cursiiii-estuve a punto de golpear a mi amigo, pero mi peli negra me gano-itte-se quejo, Rukia le había dado un zape-¡¿pero qué te pasa mujer?!-bramo

-Eres un metiche ¡¿Por qué jodidos no te largas?!

-Esta es MI casa-se señalo

-No, es MI casa, que tu haigas venido y aplastado tu trasero en este lugar no lo hace tuyo

-¡Ichigo ¿es o no mi casa?!

Ambos pares de ojos se posaron sobre mí y me pregunte que había hecho para merecer esto

-Etto…

El timbre de la puerta sonó y Salí corriendo

-Yo voy-grite

Abrí la puerta y casi beso al cartero

-¡Gracias amigo!-agradecí contento, el tipo me miro asustado, tendió el paquete y ni siquiera espero a que le firmara. Me encogí de hombros, uno ya no puede demostrar gratitud por que te tachan de loco

-¿Quién era Ichigo?

-El cartero, trajo este paquete-lo examine y lo deje sobre la mesa

-¿No lo vas a abrir?

-Na, mas tarde…ahora quiero pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermosa novia

-¿Cuál hermosa novia?-se los juro, no sé cómo es que Renji era mi amigo. Sentí el aura maligna y retrocedí preso del pánico

-Renji-arrastro sus palabras con una frialdad extrema y el aludido trago en seco-ve a hacer las compras-sonrió y eso lo asusto más

-S-si…¡Ya voy!-salió por la puerta mas blanco que un papel

-Ahora-volteo hacia mí y sonrió coqueta-¿en que estábamos?

Sus labios capturaron los mis y yo la apegue a mi cuerpo. Una descarga eléctrica me recorrió la espalda, mi lengua se adentro en su boca y recorrí todo con ella. Sus manos se posaron en mi cuello y juguetearon con mis cabellos

Jamás habíamos pasado a algo mas allá de los besos cariñosos, pero esta vez era diferente. Sus besos dulces y adorables ahora desprendían una ardiente pasión. ¿Y quién era yo para negarme a semejantes besos, no?

-Rukia…-aspire aire en cuanto nuestras bocas se movieron, pero al instante se vio apresada una vez mas-Rukia…Renji puede venir

-Ichigo-jadeo molesta-no vendrá

Bueno, si ella dice que no vendrá es porque no vendrá ¿verdad? mis manos viajaron a los tirantes de su blusa e intente quitarla. Un carraspeo proveniente de la puerta nos hizo separarnos

Mire al frente encontrándome con un hombre de unos 28 años, de cabello oscuro y ojos negros como el ónix, de piel blanca y alto. Me miraba con una rabia indescriptible, ni siquiera sabía el porqué…hasta que mi novia me lo hizo saber

-¡Niisan!-comento asustada

¡Imagínense como estoy yo! Su hermano, mi cuñado…Joder, mi cuñado me acaba de cachar con su princesa en un acto que para mi hubiera sido como tocar las puertas del paraíso pero para el serian las del infierno

Trague saliva y acomode mi ropa-Ejem, que tal Kuchiki-san-hable nervioso, intentando aunque sea un poco parecer menos idiota

-Rukia…-hablo serio el hombre

-¿Si, niisan?

-¿el es el chico del que tanto me hablas por teléfono?-mi novia asintió y el hombre me examino de arriba hacia abajo, me sentí como si de pronto me hubieran metido en un escáner-¿Por qué siempre sales con idiotas?-gruño y yo fruncí el ceño. Yo NO era idiota

-¡Niisan! Ichigo no es un idiota, es el hombre que he elegido y no me arrepiento

-¡Pero Rukia, esto no está a tu nivel!-expreso molesto, cruzando sus brazos

-¡Basta, Ichigo es mi novio, y no lo voy a dejar solo porque a ti no te guste!

Dirigió su mirada hacia mí y yo trague duro-déjanos solos-O por Dios, no nos dejes solos Rukia

Cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse sobre mí, supe que era mi inevitable fin

-Hablemos "cuñado"-sí, mi inevitable fin

Bien, espero y les haya gustado mi fic, y si es así, déjame tu comentario ¡Son gratis! Y ayudas a esta loca a creer que su existencia tiene un propósito en este mundo, ósea entretenerte XD

Felices fiestas mis pedazos de chocolate¡!


End file.
